


Sex on the Beach (Not the Drink)

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster and Beetle enjoy an afternoon at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach (Not the Drink)

Michael Jon Carter was lying on his back on a beach towel, gazing up at the brilliant blue sky. His golden hair outshone the glimmering beaches of Kooey Kooey Kooey, and his sculpted body glistened with oil. He was wearing a very tight, very small blue-and-gold Speedo. "We _deserved_ this vacation," he said emphatically. "After all we've been through lately."

Next to him, Ted Kord made an indistinct noise. He was lying on his stomach, wearing floral-print swimming trunks. He handed Michael a tube. "Rub this on my back, would you?"

Michael obligingly squeezed the tube, but was startled to discover the contents were opaque and white. "I don't think you're supposed to put this over your _whole body_, Ted."

Ted tapped the sand. "Hey, I'm not taking any chances with my tender flesh. Bring it on."

Michael started to spread a liberal amount of white zinc oxide over Ted, coating him thoroughly until he was nearly all chalk-white. Michael felt his fingers slip through the slick paste, kneading the muscles below. Ted made a pleased sound. Michael held his hands in front of his eyes, coated in white goo. "Do you think this stuff would make good lubricant?"

Ted grunted. "The oil would be a lot better, I think." There was a pause, then a distinct _splorching_ sound that made Ted's eyes pop open. "Not here, not right here on the beach, Michael!" he stammered out before his partner was on him. Towels and sand flew as the two tussled, the wrestling giving way to more enjoyable activities fairly quickly.

Later, Michael kissed Ted, tasting coconut-scented oil and feeling sand on his tongue. They were both coated with a thick layer of sand, tired, and very happy. "I'll never get all this stuff off me," complained Ted. "I've got sand in crevices no sand should enter."

"I'll help you shower," Michael volunteered.

Ted stood up with alacrity. "Sunbathing is highly over-rated, I always say." He dragged Michael off toward the showers, holding his towel around his waist with one hand.


End file.
